Off To College
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Virgil and Ava are leaving for College. But not everyone is happy for them. Sometimes leaving behind your baby brothers is harder than it should be. 8/24 Avalon Tracy Series.


**Title:** Off To College

**Summary:** Virgil and Ava are leaving for College. But not everyone is happy for them. Sometimes leaving behind your baby brothers is harder than it should be. 8/24 Avalon Tracy Series.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds in any way or capacity, anything recognizable belongs to the rightful owners.

_**AGES:**__ Scott - 23; John - 21; Virgil and Ava - 19; Gordon - 16; Alan - 14_

* * *

"Which one?" The small voice asked.

"Denver School of Advanced Technology, Al. DSAT. It's gonna be a while til we see you again. But we'll email you like every day." Virgil said, folding his jeans and stuffing them in his suitcase. Ava had already packed and she sat with Alan on Virgil's bed reading through the booklet the school had sent.

"Don't sweat it, Buttercup. We're only a phone call away. Dad has the number of the school and we will call to check in every week. But we _will_ email every day. Or at least I will. I'll update you on everything." Ava promised. She put down the booklet and got up to start to say goodbye to her other brothers, as soon as Virgil zipped his suitcase shut they were leaving. She started with Scott.

"I'll miss you, Avs." Scott said. Ava shook her head and smiled at him radiantly.

"I'll miss you too, Scooter." She said hugging him tightly. Scott had to be the brother she'd miss talking to the most. He just got her. John, she found looking through his telescope.

"Isn't that better used at night?" She asked, he laughed turning to her.

"Yeah probably. You nearly ready to go?" John asked.

"Just waiting on Virgil." She told him, "Have you seen Gordon? He's not in all the usual places."

"Considering it's Gordon, have you checked anywhere _un_usual?" John suggested.

"Good point." Ava said.

* * *

They said a final goodbye to their brothers at the runway – Ava held Alan for a while longer telling him she'd email him as soon as she got there and agreed that they would call that night to talk to everyone.

John gripped Ava in a tight hug and grinned as he slapped high fives with Virgil. "Be spectacular alright?" He laughed as they struck a pose worthy of Hollywood stars.

"You know it." The twins said. They were always preforming together, Virgil playing the piano and Ava would either dance with Scott or sing or play her guitar to accompany him. And Ava always loved watching Virgil paint.

"Knock 'em dead, kiddo." Scott said. They were the clever ones. Ava gripped 16-year-old Gordon in a tight embrace which he returned. Ava got Gordon, she understood him. Like no one else did.

"I'll email you every day ok? You can tell me everything that is happening here and I'll tell you all about College." He nodded agreeing that it sounded pretty good to him. Virgil and Ava made sure their cases were packed securely and said one last goodbye from the plane. Then they were gone.

* * *

Ava was a little nervous. Virgil and Ava had always shared a room. For as long as she could recall she and Virgil had shared a room. Even now at that age of 19, they shared a room on the Island. The biggest room next to the open-plan living, dining and kitchen area. But now they were in dormitories. They couldn't share, and they realized they'd probably get weird looks if they voiced this to their roommates. So they made the choice on the plane that they wouldn't say anything.

"You nervous, Ava?" Virgil asked as they stepped off the plane. She looked at him and saw the same expression on her face mirrored on his.

"A little. But we'll kill it." She said confidently. Virgil grinned and held out his hand. Avalon gave him a small smile and gripped his hand tightly. He was there for her and she was there for him. Ava had always been confident and 'sparkly' in High School. But now as she entered a whole new world of classes and new people – she was nervous. But like she said – they'd kill it.

"Gordon I told you, I'd call." Ava said into her cell phone during lunch one day, they could use the landline once a day at the school, but they were permitted their cell phones for any other calls they may have to make. To Gordon this was Ava's one 'must have' call. She'd already spoken to Alan and Scott – she would talk to her father next. The twins used their once-a-day call to phone their Grandmother and update her on all they could. Not that they called her everyday but she loved that they used their one call to talk to her and not their father. Although Virgil explained that they spoke to their father using Ava's cell phone. Virgil's was forever running flat from all the games he played on it.

"You said every day including the day you arrived! This is the third call and you've been there for two weeks!"

"Gordon, I'm sorry. College isn't like they make it seem! It's really hard." Ava said, trying to soothe the teenager's anger.

"How hard? Like 'I'm-tiring-swimming-to-that-rock hard? Or I-can't-do-it hard?"

"Harder than either, but Virgil's helping me through it."

* * *

Relaxing on the sunlounge by the pool, Ava looked at her twin over the top of her sunglasses. He grinned at her and both shared a wink before closing their eyes and letting the sounds of Gordon and Alan laughing and playing in the pool wash over them, as the last dying rays of sunlight warmed and darkened their skin. College was a drop in the ocean of their education – but it was the most important part and they had done what they promised – they'd killed it.

* * *

_**A/N: This is obviously set in kind of futuristic present day. As I'm aware in TAG2015 it is like 2060 or something. Meaning Virgil would have graduating High school 2054 or something depending on his age in TAG. If I say he's 25 then he was born in 2035, there for making him 18 in 2053 – but due to the school year being September to June he would age in the summer (August) after graduating in the June of 2054. In fact I could probably tell you when each boy would graduate school in the 2060 set – giving the ages I have given them. Scott-John 2 years, John-Virgil 2 years, Virgil-Gordon 2 years, Gordon-Alan 2 years.**_

_**Scott: 2050**_

_**John: 2053 (born after the start of a school year begin the year after) – turns 19 during last year at school in the October.**_

_**Virgil: 2054**_

_**Gordon: 2056**_

_** Alan: 2058**_

_**The reason that John – if you noticed – doesn't match with the year he would finished, it's because as I believe it (much like Hermione and Sirius in Harry Potter) being born after September 1**__**st**__** but before the end of the Calendar year means you will start school the following September.**_

_**Also: I POSTED OUT OF ORDER, I POSTED MASS GEN HOSPITAL BEFORE THIS ONE, I'M SORRY!**_


End file.
